Glass Hearts of Empty Minds
by MuatiniMartini
Summary: Utopia could never last. Despair always finds a way to revive itself in the crevices of our world to wreck havoc in our minds. Glass breaks easy, so be careful where you go. (SYOC OPEN)


"Every year, the Glass Hall opens its application whereby a country may put forward a candidate who is simply the best in their field or talent for our consideration. The world has changed and is safer than ever. The Glass Hall promises to safeguard our prodigies across the world. Each year, we accept 18 students into our academy. These students become the pride and joy of their representing country, and their placement is regarded as a tremendous feat. They become the face of the new generation and those to come. The Glass Hall offers a wide range of teachings, custom designed for each student based on their talent and interests. Located on a remote, beautiful isle in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, it houses the academy and numerous facilities for our students. Of course, it is highly protected and not open to the general public. We thank you for your understanding, and wish all candidates the very best. _Become our clarity_."

The commercial came to a smooth end on every screen worldwide. The prismatic gates had been opened once again, inducing the scout. Agencies became panicked, desperate to find a representative. The world was sent into organized chaos. The clarities of our time. Regardless of upbringing, culture, or language if they are deemed to truly be the best, the Glass Hall welcomes them with open arms. The world is dependent on the clarities. Our prodigies. Our future. Our hope.

* * *

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Ultimate: (you can use canon ones if you like)  
Country:  
Nationality:  
Sexuality:

Physical appearance:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Body proportions:  
Everyday clothing:  
Exercise clothing:  
Sleepwear:  
Misc. Appearance: (scars, tattoos ya get the idea)

Personality: (how they act alone, and around people)  
Specific traits: (character traits)  
Likes: (a few for this and the few below)  
Dislikes:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:

Secret: (at least one kiddos)  
Fears:  
History:  
Family:  
People of mention:  
Health: (mental and physical, include allergies or intolerances etc)

Who they'd get along with:  
Who they wouldn't get along with:  
Romantic interest: (if they into it gimme a type)  
Who would they generally hang around: (yknow like what sorta people they'd lean to not necessarily be friends with)

Reaction to killing game:  
Reaction to corpse:  
Reaction to executions:  
Role in investigations:  
Role in trials:  
Role in general: (leader, loner, do gooder, etc. If it's easier you can reference to DR characters)

What are they likely to be: (victim, culprit, survivor)  
Possible motive: (even one will do, something that could disturb them to despair counts)  
Execution ideas: (even something small, like a thing you'd like to see included if it happens)  
What would induce the absolute most despair:  
Could they be a mastermind? If so, why?:  
Would they be an interesting protag:

Quotes: (gimme a few to get a feel)  
Mannerisms: (how they stand, walk, speak, quirks, yadda yadda)  
How would they introduce themselves:  
Misc: (any particularly interesting things, songs that kinda fit your character are way cool)

Hey sweets. I have a lot of spare time so I felt like doing one of these and this time I swear it's gonna stay. I really like making characters from different countries so why not make one about that. Get funky with it yo.

I'm gonna keep this open till I'm happy with the cast cause I got a solid idea for this so launch away. You can like submit as many as you like I guess, at max I'll take two from a person if they work for this. I should be updating whenever I have time.

Just delete what's in parenthesis, any questions or quiries lemme know.

* * *

**Class 39 Candidates**

**France** \- _Ultimate Manga Author__  
_**USA**_ \- Ultimate Campaign Manager  
_**Japan** _\- U__ltimate Pearl Farmer  
_**Germany**_ \- Ultimate Inventor  
_**Monaco**_ \- Ultimate PI  
_**Canada -**_ Ultimate Gardener__  
_


End file.
